Returned
by menus7
Summary: Bella was forced to moved when her parents divorced now 7 years later she returns to Seattle to finish college. There she is reacquainted with Edward, her childhood boyfriend, who she learns has become a bit of playboy. E&B All human
1. Introduction

Prolouge

**Summary: When Bella was 15 she was forced to leave with her mom after her parents divorced now at 22 she has come back and has meet up with edward who she learns has become a bit of a playboy...**

**My first twilight fiction and I just want to let you know that if you have any ideas feel free to tell me.**

"When I come back we are still going to be together right?" I asked Edward who looked kind of lost but he still nodded. It had all started when Renee my mother and Charlie my father had started fighting. At first I thought they were going to get over their problems and move on, but no. Instead they had decided to get divorced and I was going to have to move with my mother to Florida and leave all my friends (Alice, Rose, Edward, Emmet, and Jasper) who all lived with Esme and Carlisle.

Alice, Edward and Emmett were all siblings and children of the Cullen, but Rose and Jasper weren't. They had moved in with Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen when their mother had given them to Esme telling her that she couldn't take care of them. Jasper had been 5 and Rose 6 since they were very young Carlisle and Esme had raised them as their own. I had meet all of them since I was in preschool mainly because my father and Carlisle had started a company named Eclipse store, which soon became well known and was made into Eclipse Enterprise.,{{{**couldn't think of a better name for the company**}}} so us children grow up together .

It was really hard for me to leave all my friend especially Edward. Edward and I had always been together since we were small mainly because our mothers had always wanted for us to be together but also because we always had liked each other since the age of 11. We supposedly started dating. So now at the age of 15 it was really hard to leave your boyfriend.

I didn't know why my mom wanted me to move with her when I asked her she told me it was because my father wouldn't be able to take care of me with him being busy in the company, and that I would be lonely. I argued that I wouldn't be lonely that I would always be over at Edward's house but she said No and not to ask her again. I cried for a week but it didn't change her mind.

I saw that my dad was sad about us leaving but he when I had asked him if I could stay with Esme he said no because my mom would be lonely without me and I had to go with her. I really wanted to stay but I didn't want my mom to feel lonely, even if her decision was lousy, she was my mother and I would stick with her and I would be able to visit during the sumer. With that in mind, I finally gave up trying to convince my parents to let me stay.

However, the really hard part about leaving was Edward. Even if I was young I would really miss him but I knew that I would see him again. "Edward, don't be sad I will come back to you again, I promise and soon" I told him, trying to cheer him up.

"Ok, Bella. Come back" Edward replied. However, we didn't know that my coming back would not happen till we were much older.

AN- Well this is the first chapter hope it was ok the next chapter will start with bella back in Seattle...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so here is the next chapter of the story it mostly consists of Rose, Bella and Alice the other characters will appear in the next chapters to come possibly the next. Hope you like it.**

______________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my god Alice" I said, when Alice jumped into my arms.

"I missed you sooooo much Bella, I can't believe your finally here with me I mean us." She said when Rose coughed.

"Alice you have to learn that Bella is not only yours she's ours, now move Mary Alice it's my turn to hug her." Rose said.

"Do not call me that Rosalie you know how much I hate it. My name is A-L-I-C-E not Mary and no I don't want to move." Alice complained

"Ok move ALICE or I'll move you by force" Rose threaten

I was silently laughing at them fight it was so cute when they both argued. They were both 18 and 19 and still arguing like they used to when they were little girls not much had changed about there attitude. The last time I had seen them was two years ago when Esme and Carlisle had let them visit me in the summer in Florida we had such a great summer. Alice and Rose had told me about everything that had happen since I moved. Rose had told me that Emmett and she had gotten together after all does years of hating each other. I was really surprised. Alice had told me that she still like Jasper and that they too were going out too. I was really happy for them. When I asked how Edward was they had told me he was ok and that he had changed but nothing more.

Alice must have noticed my sudden silence because she and Rose stopped arguing.

"Are you ok Bella" Alice asked

"Of course I just got sidetrack a little sorry. It's just that I'm so happy to be back" I said which wasn't a lie.

"Yeah we are too Bella" Rose said moving and giving me a hug

"We are going to have so much fun now that you are back" Alice chipped in.

"I don't think I like your idea of fun Alice but other than that we are" I said

"Of course you will like my idea of fun don't start arguing Bella we don't have time we have to get your luggage remember." Alice said when I was about to argue.

With that we made our way down Seattle airport to get my luggage.

"You know Bella you could have just arrived in Charlie's or Carlisle's private jet instead of coming in the airport." Rose said when we got my stuff

"I know but I wanted to arrive to Seattle like any normal person does not in Charlie's jet." I said

"You're so weird Bella and you are a normal person who said arriving in a jet isn't normal." Alice asked.

"It is not normal that is like you saying oh I have a lot of money and I'm not afraid to show it." I complain

"Well we do have a lot of money and you shouldn't be ashamed to show it." Rose said

"I know and that's the thing I don't think I should just do whatever I want just because my dad has money." I explained

"okay Bella if it makes you feel better about spending the money to buy you more things cuz u need it look at what you wearing jeans and a t-shirt that's boring, well yeah maybe you can work in the company to earn the money." Alice said

"Hey it is actually a good idea and I like what I am wearing thank you very much Alice and don't think I need more clothes." I said

"Of course you do Bella you need a shopping day and I have already scheduled it for today plus we are going to the salon to cut your hair I don't like how it looks it has no style plus we are getting manicures and do not try to get out of this Bella cuz u will regret it. Alice threaten

"No Alice I refuse to go shopping with you, you shopaholic." I complained

"Bella just go with the flow or else me and Alice will have to tie you down and force you to go against your will." Rose said

"Fine but only today" I said after thinking about it I was really sure they would drag me along without my will.

"Yay!!!!" Alice said bouncing up and down "we are going to have so much fun and then after we are going to visit my mom and dad they can't wait to see you as for the guys we will see them tomorrow because they are arriving tomorrow from that job my dad made them do."

"I don't think so about going shopping but I do so miss Esme and Carlisle I can't wait to see them."

"Okay then lets get going." Rose said

My first day back and Alice was already making me shop ugh what a drag I hope it ends fast.

* * *

**An…..Of course I had to make Alice a shopaholic that's that is the way I see her. So I hope you like it and please review tell me if you think its okay and if you still have ideas feel free to share.. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well here is the next chapter, sorry for not updating on friday i forgot.....Do you guys think I should make bella see Edward already or should I make you guys wait until like later chapters??**

* * *

Shopping with Alice and Rose was like running a marathon by the time we arrived at Esme house I was tired but that wasn't enough for me to not want to see Esme and Carlisle and Jasper, Emmette and of course

Edward but according to Alice and Rose Edward was not gonna be there because he was busy doing something else. I didn't ask what that something else was because I had a feeling I was not going to like it.

During the shopping marathon with alice and Rose, Rose had let out that Edward had a girlfriend. To be honest I was sad when she told me that even though I acted like if it didn't matter I knew he was going to

get a girlfriend even if he promised me that me and him would be together when I came back. Of course when he told me that he was only 14 now he was 19 he probably thought it was just a childish thing to wait

for me when it was obvious I didn't come back a year later or during the summer as we planned it. But the thing is that I still liked him even though I hadn'tt seen him since 5 years. Well I always knew life was not

fair.

"So Bella do you like your new look" Alice asked when we got out of the car

"yes I have to admitt I look a little better than I did, but not as good as you guys' I said trying my best not to fall in the heels Rose and Alice made me wear, ugh i am such a klutz I can't even walk good in a pair of normal shoes and Alice had made me wear heels even after knowing I have balance problems. She forced me to wear the heels against my will and the outfit black skinny jeans and and a pretty blue shirt that matched my shoes.

" stop saying nonsense Bella you are gorgeous you have always been we just had to change your style and I really love the style of hair we gave you, layers are so you" Alice said

"Yup they sure are" Rose chipped in

"Aha whatever, but I don't get why you had to throw my old clothes to the trash I'm still mad at you guys for that" I frowned remembering that I was mad at them. After we had come back from shopping Rose had made me changed while Alice had gone and gotten my luggage and taken all my clothes out and throwned them in the trash.

" I already told you it was for your own good, plus I knew if you still had your old clothes you weren't gonna wear the new clothes we got you, and this clothes are better and make you look hotter than before." Alice explained turning around and giving me a smile

I frowned " Of course I was going to wear my old clothes I told you that when we were shopping I liked my clothes."

"Ok bella shut up we are here" Rose said while opening the door to let me in.

* * *

**I know its a small chapter but dont worry I'll write a bigger chapter next time. I don't know but do you guys still think I should keep writing I feel like if I suck at writing. Please tell me if I shuld keep on going. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I'm really sorry for not being able to write its cuz i just started school well a month ago and I have a lot of work but here is the next chapter I hope I can write tthe other one soon. Please review!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Cullen's house was just the same as I remembered it. It was really nice and opened I had always thoughted it as my home and was really sad to leave it when i had to leave it five years ago. Esme, Carlisle,

Emmett, and Jasper where all there waiting for us in the living room.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted when he saw me and swiftly rosed to his feet to give me a hug

"Ok Emmett even if I'm glad to see you can you let me go now your killing me" I said trying to get out of Emmett's hug

"Sorry Bella I just forget how strong I am." he said laughing and we all joined in.

"Emmett, dear please move so that I can get to Bella," Esme said while walking to me and giving me a hug and a kiss on the check, "How i've missed you Bella. You changed so much. I remember when you were just a beautiful little girl now you are a beautiful young lady."

"Yeah we all know how you remember mom." said Alice laughting

"Excuse me Mary Alice but I was talking to Bella and not you." replied Esme with a smile on her face

"Ugh, Mom! stop calling me that you know how much I hate it and I still can't believe you choosed to named me that. Why couldn't you named me something other than Mary." complained Alice walking to Jasper side hugging him.

"Baby, it's your to turn to say hi to Bella go ahead and hug her it's ok I won't get jealous." Alice, said giving Jasper a kiss and pulling him to my side.

To tell the truth Jasper was the person I missed the least during my five years. It wasn't because I didn't like him because he is a great guy and I like that he makes Alice happy but it was because he was the person I talked to the least out of all of them. After having recieved Jasper's hug and Carlisle and a few more funny comments from Emmett and Rosalie about me growing up into a beautiful young lady. Esme and Alice took me up to my room that I used to sleep in only 5 years ago. The room hadn't really changed it was the same light blue and had almost the same things that it had five years ago except for the plasma tv and bed the book was bigger and it looked like it wasgoing to be comfortable, I couldnt wait to sleep. I was so tired after having to experience a shopping day with Rose and Alice just after arriving. I just wished that I could see Edward he was the person I really wanted to if reading my mind Esme said:

"Oh and Bella, I'm sorry if Edward was not here to say hi to you but he's busy right now maybe tommorrow you will be able to see him," Esme said with a sad smile on her face, "butI know you are tire so sleep now."

"Yeah bella goodnight." Alice said while moving to the door with Esme

"Nite" I replied

After they had left I went and took a shower and got ready to go to bed. After having tucked myself in I started wondering if maybe Edward didn't want to see me anymore. I know that he had a girlfriend but couldn'the just have left her for a while to have come see me I hadn't seen him like in 5 years!! But maybe it was a good thing I hadn't seen him today I would have propbably started crying if I had seen him with his girlfriend. I know its pathetic to still like him but I really did take the promise that we madeto each other seriously unlike him. I don't know how long I layed there thinking about Edward but the next thing I knew I had fallen asleep.

* * *

**So there do you like it please review!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So I know I haven't written in a very very long time but here is chapter 4 I hope its ok and I'm sorry for not writing its just that I've been busy I'll try to keep on writing from on. Please review!**

The next morning I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. Ugh! I should have known to lock the door. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know that it was Alice who was jumping on my bed. She had been doing this since we were little.

"Alice get off my bed!" I said irritated

"No Bella don't you know its late already and its time to get ready for the day!" she said in a hyper voice. I seriously doubt it was later than 9 a.m but Alice just had to wake up early, she was a morning person. Unfortunately for all us not morning persons. We just had to suck it up and wake up because if you don't wake up it would just get worse. Alice would bug you until you had no choice but to wake up. Alice was just like that but I still loved her even though she annoys me in the morning.

"Please Alice, can I sleep for like five more minutes? During that time you can just wake up Rose" I replied trying to trick her into leaving the room so I could lock the room and be able to sleep more. Unfortunately for me Alice didn't complied. My little friend knew me too well.

"I already woke Rose up and I know that if I give you five more minutes the moment I am gone you will run to the door and lock it, not a chance Bella. Get up and be a good girl we have a long day today. Remember today we take you to Eclipse Enterprise to meet Edward." Alice stated, and just like that I was out the bed.

It's so weird how a name of a crush can one get up and be completely awake when a moment ago all you wanted was to go back to sleep. Alice sure did knew me so well. Even though I had told her and Rose that I was over him, which of course was a lie, they wouldn't believe me. They know me very well, but for once I wish they would believe my lie. Now they will try to interfere, I just hope I don't get hurt.

"Ha ha, I knew that would get you up Bella. And by the way I really do know you still like him and don't worry he still likes you too." Alice told me, shocking me, not because she knew I liked him. That was no secret, but because she said he liked me.

"How do you know this Alice? I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me anymore. He does have a girlfriend." I stated

"Bella trust me I know this, I am his sister and I know how much he misses you. He might act like he doesn't care about you, but he does. And you're right he does have a girlfriend but he doesn't even like her she." I hope it was true but I had my doubts. It makes no sense to have a girlfriend who you don't like.

"So then why is he still going out with her, if he doesn't like her?" I asked starting to feel confuse.

"Its because he's confused, but now that your here he will realize that he has never truly liked anyone else except you." Alice said

"How can you be so sure about that Alice? What if your wrong." I demanded

"Bella you worry too much plus I have a feeling it will all work out in the end. Now get ready Bella we are leaving at 12 to E.I so that you can see your dad and my loving brother." she said. I was still worried about how the meeting with Edward was going to be but I couldn't stand not seeing him so I got out of bed and went to take a shower.

When I came out of the shower I saw a black skirt that was a little above the knee, thank god, and a purple shirt with purple flats, which I was grateful for. After changing into the clothes Alice had left in the bed, I made my way down stairs.

When I got to the kitchen I saw Esme already up and siting in the table with Alice, and Rose I guess the others had left to work.

"Good morning, sweat heart." Esme greeted me

"Hi Esme" I replied while siting down next to Rose

"Morning Bella did the evil little shorty get to you, well by the outfit I see you in I bet she did." Rose stated

"You look wonderful Bella." Alice and Esme both complimented me

"Thank you but it's weird wearing a skirt. I usually never wear one." I replied

"Oh silly Bella now you will have to get use to wearing skirts. Especially since you want to work in the family company." Alice said with an evil smile that I didn't like. I knew that smile, and that smile meant she was was planning something. But what? I had no idea.

"Is that right Bella, that you want to work in the company?" Esme asked me. Distracting me from my train of thoughts.

" Huh? Oh, Yes I want to learn more about the company. I am interested in working there" I replied

"Nonsense mom Bella only wants to work in Eclipse Enterprise to be close to Edward." Rose stated. It made me blush and I shot Rose a look that she ignored and smiled.

"Then it's a great idea Bella! I want nothing more that you and my dear Edward to get together. I can't wait for the day that you will get married. And of course Tanya will be taken out of the picture. Oh how I detest that young lady." Esme said both shocking me and making me blush again. It was embarrassing that Esme and possibly the whole family knew that I still liked Edward. However, what shocked me was that Esme detested Edward's girlfriend. Since all my life, I had never heard Esme say that she detested anyone. Esme was usually a loving person so if she didn't like Edward's girlfriend then it meant that she was a seriously horrible person.

"Don't be shocked honey, there is always one human being in your life that you can never get along with. And for me it's Tanya. I have tried my best to like her but it is just impossible. " Esme replied to my shock face."However, now that you are here I am sure Edward will change and give me the daughter-in-law that I have always dreamed about."

Esme and my mom had always talked about the day Edward and I would marry, and that they could not wait. I hope for my sake and theirs that it turned out that way, but I was still not convince Edward still liked me. I had been 7 years since that last time I saw him, in 7 years people's feelings change. My hadn't but from the look of the girlfriend situation I would say his had.

"Esme, I am sorry but I am not convince that Edward still likes me." I replied

"Of course he still likes you honey why wouldn't he not your an angel." Esme said

"Thank you but I am still not sure." I said worriedly

"Trust us Bella, if he doesn't right now he will. Now eat up young lady so that you can get ready to go." I wanted to so desperately believe that what Esme and Alice had said was true but it was hard.

After finishing eating Alice, Rose and I got ready to leave. We got into Rose's car, which was a mercedes, and left. On the way to the company I was quietly thinking about my meeting with Edward while Alice and Rose chattered on the background.

"Chill out Bella everything is gonna be fine," Rose said "and by the way we are here.

I looked out and saw the big building it looked a little different I guess they renewed it. The building was very pretty and big and on the top of the building were the letters Eclipse Enterprise. I was scared and excited to go in because I knew that inside that building was Edward.


End file.
